


Tiny Aggressive Cowardly Spoon: a LuTen fic

by iuwui (orphan_account)



Category: NCT, NCT WayV
Genre: ...anyways, 3nj0y th3 one-shit, BACK AT IT WITH THE ONE-SHITS, Don’t read if ya don’t like., I TRIED TO DO TWO EMOJIS AND IT CHANGED TO THE EGGPLANT AND WATER DROPLETS, I was just sick of LuTen being ANGST., Lucas is tall, M/M, Scary Movies, Ten is a coward, What the Hell, eyebrow wiggles, implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iuwui
Summary: Ten just wants his mug, man-05-09-2020: I’m going on a deleting spree and am currently unsure on whether to orphan this or not. Then again, if I orphaned everything I’m not proud of, I’d have half a work remaining.





	Tiny Aggressive Cowardly Spoon: a LuTen fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeisaconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/gifts).

“Lucas, help meee...”

Lucas sighed, and adjusted his glasses. He closed his laptop. 

“What is it now, Ten?”

“I can’t reach the muggg-“

“Am I younger, or are you?”

“You’re taller, therefore making you responsible for all the heavy lifting.”

“Ask Winwin!”

“Winwin told me to get it myself, and I told him I might be able to do it with the help of the stick up his ass.”

Lucas snorted. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

“tHaT’s wHaT shE saID.”

He set the laptop down on the couch, and made his way to the kitchen, where Ten was pouting.

“You do know that there are, like, six different chairs in the other room?”

“Just get me the mug- I want my tea.” 

Lucas swiped the mug, and Ten’s face lit up. 

“Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Lucas warned.

“Oh, come on-“ Ten complained, looking at the cup that Lucas currently held aloft, stupid grin spreading across his face.

“This isn’t fairrrr.“

“Hey, I stopped writing my English paper for you.”

“How am I supposed to get it now? You’re taller than the cabinet!”

“Find a way, then.”

“You suck,” Ten hissed, calculating the best way to launch himself at Lucas without breaking anything.

He breathed in, and jumped up, hanging onto Lucas’s neck.

“What the heck-“ Lucas laughed, while staggering around with Ten clinging on for dear life. “Remove your arms, please. You’re choking me.”

Ten simply wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous.”

They kept at it, Lucas weaving around the kitchen like a drunk man, while Ten tried to grab the mug (unsuccessfully) from Lucas’s hand.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, as someone power walked furiously. 

“Can you guys keep it down- what the actual f-“

“-fiSHY FISHY MISTER FISH WE DO NOT SWEAR IN THIS HOUSEHOLD-“

“-ck is going on in he-“ Winwin stopped in the doorframe, and sighed. “I’m not even going to ask. Just... keep it down, will ya?”

“He’s FaceTiming Yuta again,” Yangyang sang, sailing into the room.

Winwin blushed, and turned around, leaving without another word.

“Anyways, why are you riding Lucas?”

“Seriously?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, is he trying to get the cup again?”

“Ding ding ding! You get a prize. Can’t you help me?” Ten commented sarcastically, lunging at the cup again.

“I could, or I could just stand here and observe.”

“Dammit, Yangyang.”

“nO sWeAriNG-“

“You know, you don’t always need to be this annoying,” Lucas yelled, as Ten continued to reach for the cup.

Yangyang shrugged. “Well, it wouldn’t be as fun if I functioned like a normal member of society.” 

Leaving the room, he yelled, “Have fun doing Lucas!” 

“nOICE,” Ten said, pushing his hair back. “Remind us why we keep this kid around?”

“Comic relief. Also because you can’t seduce the child.”

Ten played his Hail Mary, jumping on stretching for the cup, his fingers finally- _ finally! _ -touching the cup. He curled his fingers, and Lucas stumbled backwards, landing on the floor.

Taking Ten with him.

Which left them in a very compromising position, in which Ten’s arm was stretched across his, holding each other’s hand, left leg straddling Lucas, and lips dangerously close- if either one of them moved, they would be kissing.

_ Well, fuck. _

Lucas let out a breath. _ Okay, just breathe. _

“Ten-” he said, quietly, barely talking- _ too quietly_.

“Ten,” he repeated, voice cracking slightly.

“Oh, god- I’m going to move- sorry-”

Lucas winced as Ten shifted and finally gasped for breath. “You’re too- uh, heavy.”

_ Smooth_, _ Lucas._

Ten stood up, brushed himself off, and gracefully plucked the mug from Lucas’s frozen fingers.

“Thanks for the cup, Lucas,” Ten smiled, winking, before walking out.

Lucas stayed on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened.

Ten locked himself in his room, setting his hard-earned mug down.

And proceeded to scream into his pillow.

After both of them had their panicked gay moments, Winwin announced that he was going downtown later that night- “With Yuta?” -and asked if anyone wanted to go along with him.

Yangyang volunteered immediately, and called his friends Hendery and Chenle.

A two minute phone conversation that consisted mostly of shrieking had them both agreeing and, “Xiaojun and Jisung, are coming, too!”

Winwin’s face was one of extreme regret.

They had left maybe thirty minutes ago, leaving Ten and Lucas alone in the apartment. Dinner was all thanks to Lucas, who made fried rice and chicken and vegetables. Ten protested greatly, before Lucas asked him if he could cook anything.

“Not for the life of me, but that’s not gonna stop me from bitching about it.”

“Just eat the food,” Lucas ordered.

“Fine- hey, it’s not bad!”

“Yeah, add that to my skill set as a future partner,” Lucas joked.

“Pfft, like anyone would marry you.”

“I’m very popular with the ladies!”

Ten smacked him, and they ate the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence.

“Do you want to do anything?” Lucas asked, washing the plates.

“I wanna watch a scary movie.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I am fearless, you coward.”

“If I remember correctly, you screamed so loudly when we watched The Purge, Part IV in the theater we were asked to leave.”

“It was for dramatic effect.”

“....okay, sure.”

“It _ was_!”

Lucas snorted, but he made popcorn and popped “Annabel Lee” into the CD player.

“‘Annabel Lee’? That’s for, like, babies.”

Twenty minutes into the movie, which followed the plot of every basic horror movie, Lucas was bored. He looked over at Ten, who was currently huddled on the other side of the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around him.

“You’re a child.”

“I am not- hOLY shit did you just hear that noise?”

“Aww, are you scared?”

“No!”

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

Ten laughed quietly. “Yeah, all brawn and no brains.”

“I can cook, which is more than you can say.”

“I’ll be sure to tell the serial killer about your mean egg fried rice before you get a steak knife through the brain.”

“Thanks a lot.”

After an especially terrifying scene- Annabel had gone and broken every single mirror in the house, and used every single shard to cover one of the actors in glass (total overkill) -Ten cracked and scooched over. 

He buried his head on Lucas’s chest, and nestled himself carefully in.

“Small spoon.”

“Shut up.”

“Cowardly small spoon,” Lucas whispered.

“You suck.”

“Tiny aggressive cowardly small spoon.”

“Fuck you,” Ten hissed.

“Wow, the tiny aggressive cowardly small spoon has claws!”

Ten harrumphed and said nothing else.

“It’s okay, though,” Lucas whispered into his ear. “I like ‘em tiny and aggressive.”

He pressed a kiss into Ten’s neck, who stiffened and moved slightly.

“Lucas?”

“Hmm?”

“What is this?”

“I think the question is, what isn’t this?”

Ten grinned sadistically.

“See, you aren’t responding. So I’m slightly scar-”

He closed the gap, and kissed him.

_ Lucas.exe has stopped working. _

“I like you, too.”

~~~

Yangyang snuck into the apartment, carefully shining his phone’s flashlight around. Hopefully Ten and Lucas were asleep, or else he would be screwed over.

His flashlight passed over the living room, where Lucas and Ten were sleeping, Ten sprawled over Lucas. The television was on, sound off, playing the director’s cut of “Annabel Lee”. He saw how close they were, Lucas holding Ten to his chest, gently breathing.

Messy hair, swollen lips, wrinkled shirts.

He whistled lowly, and whispered, “They done did the dirty.”

“What did you just say?” Xiaojun asked, sneaking up behind them.

“I’m glad Winwin isn’t here.”

“Yeah. Bedroom?”

“It’s why we’re here.”

Yangyang slipped into his room, Xiaojun right behind him. He opened the door cautiously, and Xiaojun promptly yeeted himself onto Yangyang’s bed.

“Hurry up,” he whined.

“Dude, be quiet.” Yangyang hissed, digging through his closet. “Found it.”

“I’ve been waiting all week, of course I want it now.”

“I really hope nobody’s taking this out of context.”

“Should I like, insert sexual sounds?”

“Hmm, if you really want to,” Yangyang said, ripping his package open.

“Hurry up and _ give _it to me! You’re such a goddamn tease.”

Yangyang lunged for Xiaojun, landing on the bed next to him.

“Take the shrimp crackers and shut up before someone hears.” Yangyang shook his head. “I will never understand why you can’t get your own snacks.”

“Have you forgotten I live with Hendery, Chenle, and Jisung?”

“Then hide the food!”

“I’ve tried! They’re like bloodhounds!”

“One of these days, I’ll stop supplying you.”

“You haven’t quit yet,” Xiaojun remarked, shoving a handful into his mouth.

“You’re sleeping over?”

Xiaojun crunched, holding up a finger. He finished chewing, and rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“Cool. Night.”

“Night.”

“nO hOmO-”

Xiaojun shut off the table lamp, and whispered under his breath.

“A little bit of homo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually deleted this from the suggestions and made it into a separate fic because I spent too much time on it smh-
> 
> Give me love, and if y’all can be bothered to comment- please.


End file.
